puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Puccahontas
Garunimo must pass his warrior challenges with unwanted help from Puccahontas. Puccahontas is the second segment of the twenty-third episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired April 16, 2007. Summary In the Native American Universe of Sooga Village, the brave warrior “Garunimo” prepares for his test that will make him a true warrior or force him to leave his village in shame. Puccahontas, overhearing this, is determined to assist him in his challenges, the first of which is to obtain Bald Eagle feathers. The young warrior climbs a tall rock (while being aggravated by Pucca’s love-letter smoke signals) and finds a giant bird, on which he grabs one of its feathers. Unfortunately, Pucca takes this moment to pop out of the bird egg and it flies off with Garu still hanging on. Pucca, picking up a few stray feathers, flies after them and causes the creature to crash but catches the boy in time. Village Chief Soo makes a joke about this and receives the eagle’s feathers. The next challenge, Garunimo must swiftly carve a log into a totem pole before it goes over a waterfall. Pucca joins in to help him and, distracted by her, both go over the falls and wash down stream where Chief Soo is waiting. He congratulates the totem pole, enjoying the love story that’s been carved into it to Garu’s aggravation. Finally, Garunimo must sit within a steam room overnight to contact his ancestor sprits. In the heat of the room, he begins hallucinating of dancing with the bears and swimming with the fish until Puccahontas’ images begin to overtake everything, waking him in fright. He’s horrified to find Pucca present in the sweat tent with him and attempts to flee, but the girl has sewn the flaps shut and kisses him all through the night. The next day, Garu finally manages to escape the tent with Pucca close behind him. Chief Soo congratulates the warrior which has completed the challenge and, to Garu’s shock and confusion, crowns Pucca instead of him. The girl is now able to choose who she will marry and the other villagers step aside, leaving Garu in the open. He hops onto a nearby horse and takes off, but the new female warrior is close on his heels as they ride into the sunset. Trivia *The episode takes place between 1500s and 1600s. Allusions *The episode title and the character Puccahontas are based on Pocahontas. Gallery bandicam 2020-01-27 13-37-12-297.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-37-23-711.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-37-36-246.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-37-40-179.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-37-49-511.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-37-56-572.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-38-00-393.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-38-08-096.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-38-12-298.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-38-23-993.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-38-26-456.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-38-27-968.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-38-31-962.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-38-41-919.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-38-45-236.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-38-47-469.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-38-48-516.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-38-50-976.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-39-03-155.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-39-19-330.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-39-22-936.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-39-30-449.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-39-41-259.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-39-49-840.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-39-51-426.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-39-59-807.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-40-07-347.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-40-10-761.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-40-17-842.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-40-31-887.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-40-44-689.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-40-48-597.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-40-57-200.jpg bandicam 2020-01-27 13-40-59-811.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes